Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2x+7+3x+1}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2x + 3x} + {7 + 1}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {x} + {7 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {x} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $x+8$